1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia message service method, more specifically to a position based multimedia message transmitting method and a server therefor that can easily provide a large sized multimedia message to a plurality of mobile communication terminals which are located at a position.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In a mobile communication system, a written message is transmitted through a short message service (SMS) or a cell broadcasting service (CBS). Here, the short message service refers to the point-to-point type message service to communicate a short message between mobile communication terminals. The short message service can perform the storing and transferring functions of a short message service center (SMSC) and use code division multiple access (CDMA) access/paging and traffic channels.
However, the cell broadcasting service refers to the point-to-multi-type single direction call or the multi-recipient messaging service to transmit a message to mobile communication terminals of a particular area or group by using a paging channel of a wireless channel at a time. The cell broadcasting service is mainly used to provide information such as broadcasting advertisement, weather and traffic news, which are intended for unspecified individuals.